Sunao na niji chapter 17
by Sasunaru033
Summary: chapter 17. Please note that this is NOT the full story. The rest can be read on deviantart.


Title: Sunao na niji (honest rainbow)  
Author: SasuNaru033

Pairing: NarutoxHinata / NarutoxSasuke / ShikamaruxTemari  
Warnings: shounen-ai/yaoi, language, violence.

Please don't read if you don't like malexmale.

Sunao na niji chapter 17

Slowly sound was returning and cars were heard outside. He didn't know what time it was, he didn't know how long they've been here but one thing was for sure: he was tired and felt amazingly comfortable by the warmth he was feeling next to him. An arm was around his body and he could hear the sound of someone breathing next to him.

idun./i

Sasuke's eyes opened in shock. The first thing he saw was the blond sleeping next to him, so close that their lips were almost touching. His arm was around his body and they had somehow snuggled close to eachother in his bed. How long have they been here?

Memories returned to Sasuke slowly as he listened. He heard noises downstairs and freaked out. He pushed himself up and shook the boy next to him back and forth. Naruto mumbled some words before he opened his eyes and looked at the shocked Sasuke in front of him. "What's wrong...?" He asked as he yawned.

"Wake up, oh my god, wake up right now!"

"Eh?" The blond looked at him, he was so confused by what he meant with that. He sat up as well but did not make one move yet. "Hurry up, get dressed. My mother just got back home." Naruto's eyes finally widened as he understood the situation. Sasuke jumped out of his bed and grabbed Naruto's clothes from the ground and from the bed together. "Here, hurry up. I have to..." Sasuke trailed off as he eyes lowered to his naked butt. "I have to go to the bathroom. Just... just tell my mother I am on the toilet or something." He hissed at him and grabbed his own clothes quickly before he ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Naruto quickly grabbed his clothes Sasuke had thrown at him earlier and started dressing himself. He buttoned his pants when he heard footsteps coming closer. Naruto quickly turned his head to the bed, checked whether there were any traces of evidence and sat down quickly on the pillow in one fast movement.

The door opened.

"Sasu- Ah, Naruto?"

Naruto turned his head to Sasuke's mother who had just opened the door and bowed a little. "What are you doing here?" Mikoto asked him since she hadn't heard from Sasuke that he would come over. "A-Ah... um, I brought Sasuke's shirt back. I lend it at the vacation but I forgot to give it back so... oh, and there were still some stuff in his room that were mine."

"Ah~ I see, where is he now?"

"On the toilet." Naruto smiled. "Ah, okay. How was the vacation, I heard from Sasuke that it was a lot of fun." She continued asking. Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah, it sure was. The hotel was great so that was awesome. Ah, but the blankets there were way too thin and the rooms were kind of cold though. But it was bearable."

"That's good, did Shikamaru drive well?"

"Hah, yeah he did. He's a great driver, very focused so that went well."

Mikoto smiled at the blond boy in front of her. "Hey, mother." Sasuke said from behind her before he passed her by and sat down in front of Naruto on the pillow, now fully dressed just like the blond. "Ah, Sasuke. Have you eaten dinner already?"

iShit./i

"Oh, right. Um, no, I haven't. I just... I totally lost track of time when Naruto came here so... but I will eat it later."

"Oh, okay. Well Naruto can stay over for dinner if he would like, I mean there's enough for two people." She said while she looked at Naruto. Naruto nodded his head in return. "Yeah, sure. Thank you."

"Okay then, I will warm it up for you guys."

With that she finally left and closed the door behind them. However a silence had fallen until they couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. Sasuke looked at Naruto while Naruto looked at Sasuke at pretty much the same time. Both thinking about the same thing and god, even right now it made them feel amazingly awkward. Naruto bit his lip hard before he sighed to himself.

"Um..." He started. 

Sasuke lowered his eyes to the ground. Yes, so they had sex. And yes, this might mean that they both feel the same but what if it wasn't? What if this was ianother mistake/i like that moment when they kissed? Besides that, they hadn't been able to actually have a normal conversation about this.

"...Sasuke, I..." Naruto continued, his voice slightly shaking and him thinking way too hard to come on words to say. Sasuke looked back up at him and shook his head as if he was saying: i don't want to hear it if this was just a mistake. But that was far from what Naruto wanted to tell him. He took a deep breath...

"...look, I... I love you."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit as he looked at the boy in front of him and studied every move that he was making. "...I really love you, Sasuke and... I am sorry I know that I shouldn't have forced it out of you like that but I just... I wanted to make sure whether you felt the same thing for me as that I realised I felt for you. And, I already got that idea but I just wanted to... be sure..."

"Naruto..."

"So I am sorry, if I hurt you. Because trust me, I didn't want to hurt you."

Sasuke shook his head and lowered his eyes down. "You didn't. But... when did you start hitting on guys? I didn't knew you were gay. I mean you always said it to me, right? iYou should not be afraid to come out/i and so on, but you... you didn't tell me anything..."

"I know and that's because I don't like to place myself in such a category. Whether I am straight, gay or... what was that other thing, bisexual? I don't care about any of that. I just want to follow my heart... and that leaded to you."

Sasuke felt his heart beat inside his chest. Whas this really happening? The one he loves, actually loves him back? Sasuke smiled softly at the words that the blond let his lips escape. But at that moment something else popped up in his mind. "Hinata..." He whispered her name. Naruto bit his lips as he broke eye contact with the raven.

"What are you going to do about her? I mean... you can't... love us both?"

Naruto now looked back at him. "I've never loved Hinata. Sasuke, she's my friend and I've never iever/i felt more for her then that. The reason that I started dating her was because I didn't know what love was yet. I thought that it would be more then enough if you just knew eachother and could laugh together but... but now I know. Because I'm in love with you."

Naruto looked down at his hand and put his own on his. His eyes not leaving the raven for one second, and neither did Sasuke break eye contact with the blond. "I love you too, Naruto..." He whispered from his lips. Naruto went in closer and closed his eyes slowly before he kissed Sasuke's lips. It was soft, simple and still it felt so good.

"Boys, dinner is ready."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked down at Sasuke who opened his eyes now as well. He looked down at him before he slowly let his lips go and smiled at him. "I am going to break up with Hinata, soon. So please wait for me." Naruto whispered close to him. Sasuke nodded his head in return.

"I will."

Some days had passed by and Naruto and Sasuke were still keeping it a secret. Yes, so Naruto didn't like this whole secretive thing. That's why he asked Sasuke that if he was going to break up with Hinata, that he had to come out to his parents. Because Naruto really didn't like the idea of them being all secretive and hiding among their parents.

Sasuke had agreed to this, because he was so right. What good would it be if they couldn't even show how much they loved eachother. Not even in their own house? Now that really didn't make any sense, or did it?

However Hinata still hadn't returned and neither would she be back soon either. So Naruto already guessed that he had to say it face-to-face, and that was probably at school. Because although they had summer vacation, it went way faster then anyone could imagine. Just a few days left and they had to go back to school.

Since they had to start a new year, and had no idea what would actually happen, Kiba decided to throw one last party which was tomorrow. That meant that they still had three days left after that and then it was back to hard work. Now he did invite everyone, but Ino and Sakura couldn't and Hinata hadn't return yet which meant that this party would be an all-boys-party.

Which kind of sounded weird, but oh well.

Sasuke was helping his mother with the dishes. He rubbed the left overs off the plate and when it was clean, he handed it to his mother who would dry them off and put them back to where they belonged. "So tomorrow is the party at Kiba?" His mother asked him, just to find a topic where they could talk about. Their father was sitting in front of the television and was watching some cooking program, which really looked good.

"Yeah, the last one for a while. Though Sakura, Ino and Hinata aren't able to join though."

Sasuke handed her another plate. Mikoto smiled at her son and patted his head for a second. "I am really happy that you don't get drunk during these parties, Sasuke. Kiba looks like quite a party animal, so said."

"Oh trust me, he is. I just don't get how he can thr-" Sasuke stopped when his cellphone was shaking in his pocket. He quickly dried his hands off and took it. "Yeah?"

"Hey, babe." Was heard on the other side. Sasuke smiled at the word of it, okay so maybe he didn't care that Naruto did call him ibabe/i. I mean, sure it kind of pissed him off in the beginning but that had already changed once they kind of 'got together'. Although it was not official yet. "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Ah, you see... I am alone at home so I thought..." Naruto couldn't even finish when Sasuke interupted. "A-Ah, wait." His face had already become as red as a tomato within a single second. He gave his mother a quick glance and ran to the hall so that he could shut the living room door behind him. "N-Naruto... my mother was standing right next to me, you idiot!" He hissed at him.

"Ah~ I am sorry... but... you see, are you by yourself now?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay, so as I way saying, I am alone and I thought... we could... watch a movie... or... play a game... or... more..." Naruto was saying word after word and god, it was making Sasuke's heartbeat lose control for sure. His bit his lip hard and fought the upcoming erection in his pants just by the thought of what could ihappen/i.

"S-Sure... I will be there..."

Sasuke hung up and let out one hell of a breath as if he had been holding it all in for the past minute. He stood up and walked back to his mother who had already finished the dishes by herself by now. "Mother, I am going to Naruto if that's okay."

"Of course darling, have fun."

"Thanks." Sasuke closed the door again and put his shoes on in hurry, not even doing the shoe leashes that were now just hanging from his shoes. He closed the door behind him and ran over to him. Really, why was he doing that anyway? And how the hell did he even get there without falling once on his face?

"Hi." Sasuke smiled at him.

Naruto smiled back at him and let him in, although... Sounds were heard behind them and it seemed like there were more people then just Naruto and himself. He looked up at him. "Yeah... my dad has car problems so he didn't leave yet..." Naruto rolled his eyes through a sigh. Sasuke just nodded his head and followed Naruto to the living room. His father was there calling and screaming on the phone because he had to go to work and his ifrikkin'/i car doesn't work.

"Dad. Just go take the public traffic, geez."

Minato pouted at his son and only then noticed the raven standing next to him. "Ah, Sasuke? Already here?" Minato smiled at him but went back to screaming on the phone right after. Okay, so that did mean that Naruto had already told his parents that he was coming over.

"Dad~"

Minato shut the phone onto the holder and kicked the couch next to him. One second. Two seconds. "Ouch!" He yelled out and looked at the couch with one angry look. "I get it, I get it!" He snorted at his son and stomped his feet onto the ground as he grabbed his bag and left while cursing some things behind him. And that's where the door shut...

Naruto looked at Sasuke immediately and smirked to him while Sasuke couldn't help but smirk right back at him. "I missed you." He purred into his ear once he got closer to him. He pressed his lips onto Sasuke's before he could even reply. iWHAM/i. Naruto let go of Sasuke immediately and backed off from him then looked at his father who walked back in the house.

"W-What's wrong?" Naruto asked him.

"I forgot my wallet." He replied back to him before he left again, almost that is. "Ah, dad? I will lock the door just to make sure nothing happens, okay?" But he so knew the ireal/i reason behind those words. "Oh, got that! Good thinking, Naru-chan." He said before he really left this time. Naruto quickly ran to the door and locked it.

"Now..."

He looked back at Sasuke.

"Where were we?"

Naruto smirked and pressed both their bodies against the wall, their crotches grinding against eachother the moment after and Sasuke letting out a moan. Naruto smiled at him and licked his earlobe then trailed down to his jaw and finally ended up back to his lips. He pressed his on Sasuke's and put his tongue inside. Sasuke moaned again when sensation went to his below, making him shiver from the amazing response.

And that's not where he left it at.

Naruto smirked and starting pushing back and forth against Sasuke, making sure their crotches touched with every thrust he made. "Ahn..." Sasuke gasped and he wasn't the only one. Naruto closed his eyes and breathed hard next to his ear. "Ahh, I... I want to pound you so hard into the mattress right now..." Naruto moaned.

Sasuke opened his eyes and made sure Naruto looked at him. "Be my guest." He whispered before he catched Naruto's lips again. Naruto stopped all the moves he was making earlier and kissed him back hard before releasing them. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him upstairs and onto his bed.

Shirts were thrown into the air, pants were taken off by eachother and were being dropped onto the ground. Then lips made contact, hard and messy. Once their lips broke apart again, Naruto started licking his skin right away. Sasuke tasted delicious and he seriously couldn't get enough of him.

Sasuke gasped in response when a hand suddenly groped his ass. "Ahhh..." He pressed his eyes close and felt Naruto's hand slide into his boxer soon after, kneading the fine ass with his bare hands on his skin. And that's not where it stopped. Naruto licked his nipple and suddenly pressed one finger in his hole.

Sasuke moaned in pleasure, pulling the blond closer to him. He felt his body lean in on him and his legs almost giving in. Naruto smiled at the sight of the raven and entered another finger to stretch him open more. "That's right, babe... Make more noises for me." Naruto whispered before adding another. iOh fuck,/i that felt so good.

Naruto pressed his fingers in deeper and hit the prostate inside of the raven, who once he felt it, yelled out a moan which was followed by a curse right after. Sasuke found himself moaning and cursing more and more as he pushed his body right back onto those fingers, making them go even deeper then before. He swore just at that moment he started seeing stars again.

But then the fingers left him.

Dark eyes opened back immediately and looked down at the blond. Naruto smirked at him and kissed his lips. He pushed Sasuke down on the bed, pulled his legs up to his shoulders and positioned his already hardened member against Sasuke's entrance. The blond pushed in, letting out a groan as he felt Sasuke's heat surround his member good.

"Ah, fuck... Naruto..."

Naruto wasn't able to move for a while when he felt so damn good right there. God, it almost felt like he would come already. He opened his eyes back and looked at Sasuke who was waiting for him to move and he did. Sasuke threw his head back and moaned out loud. The sound of their bodies slapping together along with the moans of pleasure from both of them had filled the room within a matter of time.

"Ah-nn, fuck yes! More, Naru-ahh!

"A-As you wish..." Naruto panted out, slamming inside of the body underneath him harder and hitting the prostate over and over again. Sasuke couldn't help it anymore, he was gasping, moaning, cursing and god, even breathing so hard because if he didn't he would faint right there. "God, ah! Yes! Fuck me!"

Naruto captured Sasuke's already red and swollen lips hard and kissed them, bit them and sucked them like never before. His thrusts becoming more deeper and harder. But then it stopped. Naruto pulled back and turned Sasuke's body around, lifted his hips up and slammed himself right back into his entrance.

"Ahh!"

A curse after another was followed from the raven's lips as Naruto slammed himself into him hard. His hips going back and forth fast. "Ah, fuck me harder!" And there it was again, they had completely lost theirselves and Sasuke had become dominating in a way again. But god, it turned him on so bad that his almost new lover was moaning so good. "Yes!" Naruto responded.

"Harder!"

"Ah, fuck!"

Sasuke felt he was close. Oh god, he was so close. The last hard thrusts from the blond were followed until the moment where Sasuke closed his eyes and yelled out his name. He released and could feel Naruto fill his insides up right after him. "Hnn-aah!"

Naruto felt himself release inside hard and gave some more thrusts to release every bit that was building up in him just a second ago before he pulled out and collapsed right next to the raven. That was... ifucking/i amazing. Heavy breaths filled up the room until Sasuke looked up at him and kissed the blond next to him.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him closer. Their naked skins touching eachother's right after but that wasn't everything. Something sticky was right between them like a sandwich. Naruto pulled himself back up a little and stared down at the mess between them then smiled. "Let me clean that up..." He whispered before he kissed Sasuke's lips again. Naruto stood up and walked to the bathroom naked while he grabbed some tissues and returned to clean both of them up.


End file.
